monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Mage
Encyclopedia Entry A type of majin who possess high magical power and a command of various spells. They are frequently confused with the "Witches" of Sabbath, but unlike them, who were made witches by "Baphomets", the leaders of Sabbath, these "dark mages" are human women who possessed strong desire like a monster and unconsciously absorbed surrounding mamono mana into their own bodies when they sought the power to sate that desire, awakening as witches. Unlike the witches of Sabbath, who are commanded by baphomets and sometimes also use their spells for their organization and groups, the dark mages who fell as witches due to their own desire are generally hedonistic and self-centered, and their spells are used for the sake of personal pleasure. Usually, most of them live in dwellings deep within isolated forests and swamps, but once they reveal themselves before people, they'll mercilessly exercise their magical power to satisfy their own desires. Being extremely honest about their own desires, they are uninhibited when it comes to sex, and will act according to the monster's desire to seek human men, using countless spells to try and cajole men. They'll resort to any means necessary if it's for the sake of obtaining a man that strikes their fancy, sometimes causing huge incidents such as converting the entire town where the man lives into a mamono realm and sometimes subduing the residents they converted into monsters and reigning over the town they converted into a mamono realm with their own hands. Many of the infamous witches that were called things such as "wicked witch" are these dark mages rather than witches of Sabbath. Additionally, the forests and swamps in which they live are enchanted, causing men who enter to lose their way and be led to monsters or their own dwelling. When having sex they apply multiple spells to make the man they obtained engrossed with them and satisfy their own inflamed desire so as to maximize each other's pleasure. By becoming witches, they became lewd like the embodiment of desire, and their body causes a man's body to steadily adapt to their mana by inciting his carnal desire, as well as by having sex with him. The pleasure generated by the witch's body reduces the man's spell resistance, and as his thoughts become filled with her during sex, her spells start to exhibit greater effects, granting the man endless stamina and an unceasing desire for her. They bind a master and servant contract with the men they imprison in this manner and take them as their familiars. Most of those who acquire a familiar will then stay holed up together in their dwelling more than ever before, loving and making love with the man who is both her husband and familiar, spending indulgent days slurping his mana. While living in that manner, they will accumulate mana, steadily increasing their own power as a witch. As their strength as a witch increases, so too does their alluring beauty, and their desire towards their husband - and pursuit of pleasure by means of sorcery - both grow even more profoundly decadent. All of their spells and magical power are used to satisfy their own desires. Namely, they use it to make the time they spend with their husband richer and full of even more joy and ecstasy. Kenkou's Notes EN= This race tends to be confused with the “witches” of Sabbath, but they are not those who were converted into witches at the hand of baphomets and Sabbath, instead these so-called “stray witches” are human women who possessed powerful monster-like desire and awakened as witches on their own. Due to their origins, since they don't belong to the organization called “Sabbath”, they are hedonistic and self-centered compared to the witches of Sabbath, and those guilty of something who are treated as “wicked witches” are actually these dark mages rather than the witches of Sabbath, or something to that effect.Dark Mage |-|JP= ... TL Note: The line "as his thoughts become filled with her during sex" can be alternatively translated "as his thoughts grow dim." However, by conferring with Exet and KC we know the intended meaning is a temporary state brought on by pleasure where his thoughts become focused utterly on her as opposed to anything resembling mindbreak or something similarly debilitating. We wrote the English text with this meaning in mind. It was later brought to our attention by others that the initial translation of "voluptuousness" was potentially misleading (i.e. the physical changes need not simply be bigger breasts and hips) and so was changed to the more general term "alluring beauty." Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Dark Mage upd english.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Dark Mage Japanese.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Dark Mage profile English.png |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Dark Mage.jpeg|By TheToxicGemstone Cv8chtdVIAA6DDg.jpg|By https://twitter.com/umeyukari2538/status/792384077227622401 IMG_2924.JPG|By TheToxicGemstone C0gTDEDVEAEZmzJ.jpg C2sXCE-UkAIbtT_.jpg|By https://twitter.com/toorjsugari/status/822776715722133504 IMG_3685.JPG|By TheToxicGemstone IMAG0466.jpg IMG_3846.JPG|By TheToxicGemstone 1485540616532.png|By Nav 1485571052039.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/156472554907/sorry-i-wanted-to-make-a-quick-edit Nav tumblr_okqq1v1QC71vdwcbco1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/156709064597/did-a-tiny-hair-recolor-for-the-dark-mage-stuff buck-satan tumblr_okqq1v1QC71vdwcbco2_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/156709064597/did-a-tiny-hair-recolor-for-the-dark-mage-stuff buck-satan tumblr_okyxsbCn0V1vdwcbco1_r1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/156900346542/this-was-an-ask-reply-but-decided-to-give-it-color buck-satan IMG_3956.JPG|Margaret (Dark Mage OC) by TheToxicGemstone Gandalf the Grey.jpg|Gandalf the Grey C28aFKzWQAAo9kF.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Barbariank/status/823906127771336705 Barbariank C28Zg4bWEAACHjj.png|By https://twitter.com/Barbariank/status/823905522055188480 Barbariank Saruman the White.jpg|Saruman the White 16636538620053364994.jpg|Art Work by Butter-T https://www.patreon.com/posts/dark-mage-reward-8400381 IMG_4460.JPG|Another pic of Margaret by TheToxicGemstone hT3IVrU.png Dms8idWUUAEVhNC.png|by Nav 74830393_p2.png|by NanoStar D9nXAMRXUAIPo74.jpg large.jpg|by lindaroze Margaret chibi.png|Margaret chibi by Mihai 1563646469253.jpg|by YoghurtStripper Dark Mage .png|A remake of one of my oldest artworks 76249132_p0.jpg|by AltairLeVega 76249132_p1.jpg EDzqZIiXUAEGtOw.jpg|by AltairLeVega 76745094_p0.png|by Cinko EEuIKR6WsAAD6Ut.jpg|by NanoStar 3126830 - Dark_mage Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t 77386358_p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku EIkY2M3U4AIMIRb.jpg|by Noctibloom ELJEJKeUYAAoLFV.jpg|by ReddGeist EQyHWcVXkAA4dws.jpg|by Barbariank |-|Recolors= DarkMageRecolor1.jpg DarkMageRecolor2.jpg DarkMageRecolor3.jpg DarkMageRecolor4.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Majin Type Category:Majin Family Category:Lustful Category:Selfish